Speed Date
by kloradori
Summary: No, it wasn't that she felt as though she needed man to be happy, or that she would die single. It wasn't that she was introverted and socially constipated either. Sakura was here for a different reason entirely...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The room was full and everyone seemed to be chatty. There was a warm, inviting atmosphere in the room, complete with drifting scents of cinnamon and nutmeg. It was nearing that time of year again – holiday season. Smiling faces could be seen around the room, a little chitchat, and eyes wondering to every face to see if they caught someone who looked interesting. No, this wasn't a party and, no, the people present were not cheerful because of the approaching holidays - well, some were, but that _wasn't_ the reason they were smiling tonight. They were smiling, looking their best, and were filled with hope that they might find that _special someone_ tonight, because this was the night for speed-dating.

There were several wooden tables set up in columns and rows, a place card atop of each numbering them, a pair of chairs pushed in on either side. And sitting on one of these chairs, bored and just the slightest bit apprehensive, was Sakura Haruno. She tapped her fingers on the tabletop, waiting patiently for the event to start. This was her seventh time attending, all within a month. At first her 'dates' had mostly seemed interested, but shortly after telling a little bit about herself they usually backed off.

…Actually, they all had backed off. It didn't matter though; desperate times called for drastic measures, and Sakura was _really desperate_. No, it wasn't that she felt as though she needed man to be happy, or that she would die single. It wasn't that she was introverted and socially constipated either. Sakura was here for a different reason entirely, and because of that reason she would keep coming here until she found _the one_.

"Okay everyone, thank you for coming! We are about to start, so if all the ladies could find a table and sit down on the side nearest the door. Men, once the ladies are situated and we know we have enough tables, feel free to find a place across from one of these lovely women." A brunette said cheerfully, standing at the head of the room. She resembled a receptionist, Sakura thought, with her hair done up in a bun, her grey pencil skirt and her recently shined black heels. As all the other women were finding seats, receptionist-lady made her way over to Sakura's table.

"Hello, Sakura. See anyone that looks interesting tonight?" she winked, nodding to the group of men in the room. Sakura was now put in her book as a regular on speed-date nights.

"A few, I guess. But I never really know if I am until I start talking to them, you know?"

"Ah, I understand. You're more interested in personalities than looks. It's an admiral quality; I see so many people here just searching for eye candy."

"Exactly." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. You could tell just by watching a person for a little while at one of these events which ones were looking for a deep, meaningful relationship that would last against hardships, and which people were looking for a hot date or a fun fling. It was all in the way they conducted themselves.

"Well, good luck to you tonight. The next time I see you in this restaurant it would be nice to see you at normal hours for a _real_ date. You seem like a sweet girl, you deserve it." Sakura didn't know how to respond to that, but she was saved as the woman walked back to the head of the room. The men started seating themselves, and soon Sakura was looking across the table at a man with brown eyes and rustled brown hair.

"Now that you're all seated, let's begin with the rules: no phone numbers or contact information shared until all rounds are through. This way you can give more people a chance, and if you decide that there's date you prefer, you won't be crushing someone else's heart by canceling on them." Receptionist-lady said, speaking to the room. There was quiet, respectful silence as she spoke, although many weren't really listening. They were too wrapped up in thoughts and staring or, in some cases, looking anywhere but the person sitting across from them.

"Secondly," she continued. "At the end of each round, every man will get up and move to the next table. The tables are numbered to avoid confusion. Each round will last two minutes, so tell a little bit about you and then let the other person have a turn. To help with this we have a bell to let you know how much time has passed. One ring means you're at the halfway mark and two rings signifies the end or start of each round. Now, without further ado, let the first round begin. Have fun and good luck!" The bell rung twice and everyone turned to the person across from them.

"Kiba Inuzuka." The man sitting on the other side of Sakura's table stretched out his hand. Sakura shook it, glad that he was friendly.

"Sakura." She smiled, giving her name. "You wanna start?"

"Sure, why not?" Kiba laughed and leaned forward, his hands now clasped together on the table. "Well, what can I say? I'm 28 years old, never been married – but I want to someday. I just haven't met 'The Girl'; you know what I'm saying? I'm a risk taker, love extreme sports. I'm sort of an adrenaline junky." He smiled sheepishly. So far, she really liked him. They could get along just fine…

"But most of all, my passion would be for dogs. I love them – train them, actually. It's what I do best, and I'm fortunate that it's my job as well. I have a dog named Akamaru. Raised her from a pup, and wouldn't trade her for the world." His face showed such a fond expression, she noted, when he talked about his pet. He turned to her. "So, Sakura Haruno, what about you? You like dogs?"

"Well, actually…" she looked at the table and back at him. The grin was off his face; he noticed. He didn't seem mad though – just a little let down. Then he laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a cat person. You are, aren't you? But if that's all, I bet we could still work something out. Akamaru's a sweet girl, well behaved too. I don't think you'd mind her…"

"Actually, I'm allergic to dog hair." Sakura said quietly. It was a shame – she really started to like this guy.

"Oh…" He leaned in his chair before looking back hopefully. "How allergic are you?"

"I have difficulties breathing and have to use an inhaler if I'm in the same room as a dog. Outside is fine, because of all the fresh air and wind, but it tends to collect too much indoors. Plus it's not as ventilated…" She trailed off, not knowing anything more to say.

"Oh." And that marked the end of their conversation. What he loved the most turned out to be the deal breaker. Sakura didn't have anything to add, so they sat there in uncomfortable silence. The halfway bell hadn't even rung yet. The situation was, in a word, _awkward_.

After what had seemed like an eternity, the two minutes had passed and people had switched tables. Sakura talked to man after man, some seeming interesting and others not so much. But all of them, each and every one of them, turned her down and decided that they really weren't _that_ interested after hearing her piece. It was frustrating to be sure, but not unexpected.

By now 75 percent of the men there had met her and turned her down. Sakura was ready to call the night a failure and just up and leave, but the stubborn part in her - the part that also kept her working on a project until it was all the way finished no matter how long it took - kept her in her chair and refused to let her leave. So instead, she thought of a different tactic to use.

Instead of Sakura asking him to tell about himself first and try to push away the inevitable, the next man who came to her table would hear her out before anything else happened. Then they wouldn't get hopeful or have to embarrassingly admit that they would like to 'change their mind' and really weren't 'that interested'. No, Sakura would lay all her cards on the table and get the man scared away before he could do a thing. It was fast, efficient, and hurt her a lot less that way; it was just like ripping off a Band-Aid. If any guy had the guts to stick around after that, she didn't know what she'd do. She just hoped that someone would.

The bell chimed twice and the last man Sakura had talked to – _was his name Jeffery?_ - rose quickly from his chair, somewhat clammy from the situation and glad to get away. She watched him gratefully sit in the seat at the next table down and smile at the other occupant. The woman smiled back and shyly introduced herself, apologizing that she was somewhat awkward at these types of things. Jeffery laughed, leaned closer, pointed a thumb towards his left and said "Don't worry, anything you say will make you seem like a _goddess_ compared to the crazy lady over there." The women laughed a bit uneasily at this, making Sakura wonder how many similar statements the woman had heard that night. Jeffery glanced to his left, only to catch (and cower under) Sakura's glare. He looked as if he might wet himself, and she hoped that he did.

"Ahem." Someone, whoever had taken the seat across from her cleared his throat and snatched her attention back to what she was _supposed_ to be doing.

"Sorry, it's been a rough… night…" Sakura turned to meet her new 'date', but stumbled when she found his dark onyx eyes looking directly into hers. His gaze was penetrating and intense, but Sakura refused to cower. So she stared him back, somewhat dejected about the fact that she knew such a handsome man was about to refuse her. She also found he looked somewhat familiar, but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Do I know you?" she asked with squinted eyes, hoping it would help jog her memory of where she had seen him before.

"Excuse me?" He looked taken aback, offended. Then she realized how her words must have come out to him.

"Oh, no, sorry… It's just that you look familiar, like I actually know you from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Don't bother, we've never met." He kept his face emotionless, but looked away from her nonetheless.

"Do you have a name?" she pried.

"…Sasuke." She narrowed her eyes at this. He was the first person whom, like her, had not given a last name. What was he trying to hide? Or was he trying to hide anything? Was she just being paranoid?

"Well, _Sasuke_, let me tell you right now that in less than a minute you're going to wish you'd never met me, so let's get the inevitable over with. This is just a warning to you now." He raised an eyebrow at this before responding to her, his low voice contrasting with her own high pitched tone.

"Try me, I like accepting challenges." He wasn't flirting, he was being completely serious. He looked agitated, but Sakura assumed that it wasn't because of her; she had spotted him earlier that night and he had acted the same way.

"You know, you really don't seem like the kind of guy to do speed-dating."

"I'm _not_." He didn't elaborate, but seemed to get even more annoyed. "Are you going to tell me about yourself or not? Cause we're running out of time." The halfway bell rang, as if proving his point.

"Fine." She waved him off and clasped her hands together neatly, looking much like a businesswoman. "I am a woman whom as much as she hates to say this, needs a relationship fast. In fact, I need marriage.

"I need someone who I will get along with and won't mind that our relationship is going to be super quick, because I need to be _engaged_ in at least a month. I need someone who also will not cheat on me, will not flirt with other women, and will agree to make a contract saying what will and will not happen in this relationship, because I need to be ensured that we're both treated well and I want this marriage to work. It needs to last, and I do _not_ plan on getting a divorce."

This was usually where the guys started sweating, adjusting their ties and coming up with the best way to let her down. This was when they looked anywhere but her and considered just leaving all together to get away from the lunatic woman with pink hair. But as she watched the man across from her, she realized he was doing _none of these things_, and Sakura got scared. She was used to being rejected; not once had someone responded like this.

Sasuke clasped his hands and leaned forward, mirroring her businesslike position and smirked. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

… **For clarification, I have no idea how speed dating actually works. Everything here is purely made up. Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura was flabbergasted. Did he seriously say what she thought he said?

"Ex… excuse me?" she stuttered out, looking at him wide eyed. Her expression must have been _priceless_, because Sasuke widened his smirk.

"I said: what exactly did you have in mind?" She sat there gaping at him like a cod fish for a few seconds before she finally got the words out of her throat.

"Are you out of your mind? You're not crazy, are you?" She set her palms against the table, leaning on them for support and balance. It was probably just her, but the whole room seemed to tilt, making her dizzy. The whole _world_ tilted.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Sasuke's deep voice questioned her, bringing her out of her trance.

"Yes, but… who in their right mind would agree to something like this?" Now Sakura thought she saw a vein on his forehead pop out, but other than that he appeared to be stoic, as still and unable to be moved as a statue.

"Who in their right mind would propose something _like this_?" He had a point. The bell rang twice, signaling the end of their time together. Sasuke, however, stayed seated. "Sakura, I have my own reasons for agreeing to talk about this lunacy with you, and possibly agreeing to it. Meet me after this thing's done and we'll figure something out. Deal?" He said nonchalantly, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"…deal." She hesitantly reached out, shook his hand and looked him in the eye, her next words tinged with warning. "You better not be messing with me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." And then he was gone, sitting at the next table. The bell rang, and another round started. Another man now sat across from her, Herbert something. But Sakura wasn't paying attention to him, and kept glancing at the next table over, at her mysterious _Sasuke_, who somehow had the guts to say yes to her crazy plan - well, at least to agree to discuss it. She wondered if there was something wrong with him, but decided to forget about it because it would be like the pot calling the kettle black.

He must have his own reasons, she concluded, just as she had her own. Her curiosity had been jump started, and she found it impossible not to try and figure out the enigma surrounding him –at any means possible. Therefore, she watched.

He looked bored, uninterested. He had appeared indifferent when talking to her, but Sasuke didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation he was currently having _one bit_. Unlike the rest of the men Sakura had talked to that night, Sasuke stared at his shoes while the new woman across from him rambled on and on. Everyone else had acted like that girl was a shining pearl compared to the freak they had just met, but not Sasuke. And when he'd barely respond, _the pearl _brought up a new topic.

"That woman you were talking to, the gal with the pink hair?" She leaned in, as if she was sharing a secret. "What's her problem? I mean, all the guys who pass through here talk about her as if she lost her marbles." _The pearl_ laughed flirtatiously.

Sasuke looked up, finally giving the person across from him some of the attention that they had been fishing for. Saying that he seemed _annoyed _was an understatement at the moment.

"She doesn't have a problem. And if she's lost it, I'm just as crazy as her." That shut her up. Sasuke glanced back to his left, spotting Sakura watching him. Frazzled that she got caught, she quickly turned back to the man across the table from her, pretending as though her attention was focused there the whole time. In doing so, she missed Sasuke's smirk that said it all – he was just as intrigued as she was and couldn't wait until the night ended. They had business to discuss.

* * *

When all the rounds were done, Sakura found herself wandering around by the coat rack, trying to avoid the people she had met that night almost as much as they tried to avoid her. She hoped Sasuke would be able to find her easily and that he wouldn't change his mind.

She also hoped he wouldn't play her for the fool. Sakura already felt so insecure about her predicament, she didn't need someone else mocking her because of it. Some of the guys she'd met at speed-dating already had done enough of that.

"Sakura," She turned around as he called her name. He made his way over to her, hands in his pockets and using long, steady strides to cover the distance over the dark wood flooring. Well, he had found her. Now what?

"Sakura!" The coordinator for the night smiled, coming quickly towards her with many tiny steps – courtesy of her pencil skirt and heels. "So, how did it go? Find anyone this time?" She asked excitedly, giving Sakura one of her signature grins.

Sakura felt her cheeks flame and eyes widen, and she sneaked a look behind the woman at Sasuke, who was smirking like there was no tomorrow. How embarrassing; now he would think she came here _all the time_. She was such a desperate woman that the coordinator knew her by name!

…Well, maybe that was the truth, but she had good reasons.

"Actually… maybe I think I… kind of…" Sakura tried to answer, but it was impossible as her attention was drawn to the dark haired man watching the conversation as though it were a scene from a comedy. She was not sure of what to say with Sasuke standing _right there._

"Sakura," He said her name again, smirking and earning both of the women's attention. He, apparently, thought the situation was _very_ amusing. Sakura wished she could sink in the shadows and disappear.

"Who's this guy… oh!" The coordinator smiled, finally putting the pieces together. She was a nice person to be sure, Sakura thought, but just a little slow. "I see…" she winked at them. "Well, you two love birds have fun! We're closing now, so you'll have to leave in a minute. Sorry!"

Never before was Sakura so relieved to see someone leave. She looked up sheepishly at Sasuke before deciding that her shoes were _oh so interesting_ and needed further inspection. And then, for the third time that evening, Sasuke called her name in an attempt to get her attention.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Anything he had to say now she would accept with open arms.

"I really do want to talk to you about this more, but this place is closing and I doubt you want to leave at night in the company of a stranger..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I've actually have somewhere to be as well. So if you'd exchange numbers with me so I could contact you?"

Sakura nodded, taking out her own phone. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing."

"Hn." They exchanged numbers and grabbed their coats. Saying a quick goodbye they went their separate directions. Sakura reached her car, buckled herself in, started the ignition and smiled. Maybe the world wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you finally found a man who would agree to this crazy scheme of yours and he happens to be drop dead gorgeous." Ino, Sakura's closest friend - even if they didn't always get along - asked on their lunch break. They were in the staff room of the hospital, and if Ino didn't lower her voice Sakura swore that all of the other nurses would get into her business. And that was a big no-no.

"Ino, be quiet!" Sakura said in a hushed, urgent tone, looking around for any eavesdroppers. "And he didn't say he would agree, he just said he was _interested_ in talking about it."

"Sak, that's as close to an agreement I think you'll ever get from anybody. I mean, you're practically asking random strangers to marry you!" She turned back to her salad and stabbed it with a fork. "Do you even know who this guy is? He could be some rapist or pimp who takes vulnerable women and…"

"Ino, I am not vulnerable. And he said his name was Sasuke." She knew her friend was just being, well, a good friend, but Sakura was positive that Sasuke was not a pimp, rapist, or con-artist. For one, the agency she used for speed-dating did a mandatory background check on everyone who signed up. You had to supply them with information, but you didn't necessarily have to share it with the people you met while speed-dating. So if anything was that bad with Sasuke, she wouldn't have met him there at all.

Or he was just an _exceptional_ con-artist.

"Darling, if you are asking strangers to marry you, believe me – you're vulnerable. By the way, what is Sasuke's last name?"

"…he didn't say." She gave Sakura an 'I told you so' look and finished her bite of salad.

"Exactly. Look, Sak, I'm not saying dump him. I'm saying be careful and find out more about this guy before you commit to anything or get in too deep. There are some dangerous creeps in a city this big." She had a point; New York was full of many people, and not every one of them was nice and dandy.

"Relax, Ino. I'll take precautions, be smart about it. In fact, I'm gonna call him to schedule something up so that we can meet. If you want, you can listen in on the phone call and tell me what you think. Sound good?" She said, hoping to appease her friend.

Ino grinned. "Aw, I thought you'd never ask. Man, I haven't screened guys for you since high school. What fun memories…"

"Okay, here. Listen close and don't make a sound." I dialed the number Sasuke had given me and held the phone between our heads, so both Ino and I could hear.

"Hello?" A deep voice came from the other line, picking up after three rings had already sounded.

"Sasuke? Hi, it's Sakura… Is now a good time to plan something? I'd really like to talk to you in person about these kind of things, so would you mind making an arrangement to meet with me somewhere?" She winced at how rushed her words came out.

"Now's fine. I have a flexible work schedule, so you can pick the time and place."

"Alright…" Sakura searched through her mind, trying to remember if she had anything important to do in the next few days. "How does tomorrow at five sound? There's this restaurant, Ichiraku's. You know it? We can meet there. That would give us enough time to sort through some of the… rough details."

"Hn. Yeah, I know it. See you there."

"Great! See you then…" She nervously twisted a strand of her hair using her free hand.

"Yeah." And that was that. Sakura hung up the phone and slowly let out her held breath before turning to her friend.

"So… what did you think?"

"Wow, so apparently he looks AND sounds sexy…" Ino mused before getting serious. "He seems considerate, I mean, if he was going to kidnap you he'd probably set up the when and where himself, right? If you need me to, I could go there and pretend to be a customer nearby to make sure nothing strange happens."

Sakura shook her head. "No, but thanks anyways. I chose the meeting at Ichiraku's for a reason, and not just because of their good food. I think it will go fine, but if something does happen, Naruto will be there to get my back."

* * *

The next day Sakura had found herself seated at the bar in Ichiraku's, sipping on a glass of ice water and tapping the pen in her hand against the counter. In front of her she had a list, and if all went well with Sasuke, she would make sure to discuss every single item on that list, no matter how embarrassing it might seem to ask. For instance, how did he feel about kids? Sakura wanted the marriage to work, but she also wanted it to be real. But talking about kids, specifically _having_ kids, was not typically something you talked about doing with someone you didn't know for more than a day. However, the situation wasn't typical.

"What's with the list? And why do you have 'kids' underlined and question marked?" Naruto, one of her closest, sweetest, most protective, trustworthy and somewhat annoying friend asked her from across the bar, leaning over and pouring more water into her glass. He smelled like tempura.

"This is nothing!" Sakura tried to take the list away and put it back into her purse, but Naruto had already grabbed it. Worse, he started _reading it_.

"Money, job schedules, kids, work, friends… _sex?_" He grimaced, giving Sakura a funky look. "Sakura, what is this?"

She sighed. She would have to tell him eventually. "So you know about my little… problem?"

"And your crazy scheme to get out of it? Yeah, Sakura, I think I remember telling you how crazy this was… wait. You didn't…" His face was hard and serious, unlike the carefree aura he usually held around him.

"Naruto, I met someone last night, and I think it could work out." She knew what he was going to say, so she cut him to the chase. He was only being a good friend, just like Ino. "We need to work out some stuff, we didn't really have time to discuss it, but that's why I asked him to meet me here. Plus…" I shrugged a bit, but looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I thought you might be able to check him out?"

He stood silent for a moment, but sure enough, his usual grin slowly made way to his face. Then he had to open his big, fat mouth. "Sakura, I don't check guys out. I just don't swing that way." Sakura bit back a sharp reply but was sure Naruto saw her angry expression. How did she know this? He started laughing _louder_.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll keep an eye on him." He smiled and gave his pink haired friend a thumbs-up, his own way of sealing a deal, or in this case, making a promise. And Naruto never went back on his word, so Sakura knew she had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." She looked down at her watch. It was almost five o'clock, meaning Sasuke should arrive at any moment.

"Oh, and Naruto?" She added a last minute thought that came in her head. "Could you just pretend that you don't know me? I don't want it to seem like…"

"…like you're testing him. Got it." He happily went back to his work, ignoring her. Sakura took out her list again, hoping to pass the time by doing something useful. But it turned out there was no need; the door opened, and in walked the man of the hour - her mystery man.

* * *

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter… some of it I like, parts of it I hate, but I just don't know how to change them without scrapping everything and starting over. :/ So let me know what you think and we'll see how people's thoughts line up.**

**One of the things that annoyed me was the way Sasuke is talking. He seems too… Itachi-like when he speaks. But I think I have a plan for all of that, and I think I can make it work. :3**

**I know a lot of you will want to know why Sasuke and Sakura are doing what they're doing, and all I have to say about that now is you will find out **_**soon**_**! So stay tuned, I think this next chapter will be written quickly because I know exactly what I want to happen.**

**And last, but certainly not least, I would like to thank you all **_**so so so**_** much for reviewing, faving, and adding this story to your story alerts. I started replying to the reviews, but then I realized that there are many that I am unable to reply to. But just know that every single one made me so happy and gave me so much motivation to post this new chapter. **

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_**Iamkunoichi585 **_**because that last review reminded me to go back and finish editing this baby, so thank you! :D See you next chapter, hope you'll be reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke Uchiha was not a chatty man, nor was he an overly polite one either. He didn't kiss up to people and he didn't compliment them unless he meant it. To do anything else would be asinine and fake.

However, Sasuke Uchiha was also a smart man, and although he sometimes earned it when his older brother Itachi referred to him as his '_foolish little brother'_, Sasuke was, overall, a very intelligent man. And an intelligent man would not be rude or insulting to the woman he might end up sharing the rest of his life with. Sure, he would always be himself, always be somewhat of a recluse when it came to social venues, but he was dealing with someone who could, potentially, enter a marriage agreement with him. Thus, he decided that the best way to go about it would be to respect the woman at all costs.

No, he wouldn't be kissing up or pretending with her; that would end in disaster. Sasuke had thought it over extensively, and while he would try his hardest to be kind to her, he would also be honest. He would not pretend to be someone he wasn't and he wouldn't try to change his whole personality to accommodate this new… partner. If it didn't work out, he would simply go against his parent's wishes and return to Japan.

Even if he knew doing so would be suicidal.

Sasuke reminded himself of his promise, trying to weigh himself down to earth. More likely than not, things between him and Sakura would not work out. More likely than not, she would eventually become a path that could have been but wasn't, an opportunity and a relationship missed because something was bound to happen. She would either hate him or he would think she was annoying. One of them would back down and decide not to make such an outrageous agreement. Something bad always happened.

But as Sasuke parked his car, locked it, and made his way down to the meeting they had set up, he also could not help but feel hopeful that everything really would work out. Some people called him emotionless, but he knew that wasn't the case; he just had trouble expressing those emotions.

Turning into the entranceway of Ichiraku's, he opened the door and stood scanning the room. She wasn't hard to locate with her_ pink_ hair. It was as if she took pieces of cotton candy and made a wig. He didn't mind at all, he just thought it was unusual. Though perhaps if they ever did become a couple it would come in handy – it would serve much like a lighthouse beacon and he would be able to find her from anywhere. Strategically speaking, Sakura's hair was _ingenious_.

She had turned to him, marginally swiveling her body on the barstool she sat on and gave him a smile before turning back around to put the pen and parchment in front of her into her purse. Sasuke eased his way onto the stool next to her, opened his mouth and then…

"Hey, teme! What can I get for you, buddy?" His idiot of a best friend had to ruin _everything_. If he had realized Naruto was working this shift, he would have told Sakura that it didn't work out with his schedule and they should meet at a different time.

But apparently, he wasn't the only one annoyed at the blond waiter, for Sakura looked _murderous_.

"Naruto, you baka! I said to act like you didn't know me!" She was turning red, he noticed, much like her own hair.

"I didn't pretend to know you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his palms in the air as a sign of denial.

"Then why'd you call him a 'teme', hmm, Naruto? I knew you didn't like this idea, but you don't have to go and insult him!" Sakura retaliated. Sasuke's eyes traveled back and forth between the two, his mind trying to catch up. Finally, it hit him.

"You know him?" He asked perplexed to the woman sitting beside him.

"Sasuke, it's not like that." Sakura turned sharply towards him at the sound of his voice. Now it was her turn for denial. Apparently she preferred shaking her head over wailing her limbs, unlike Naruto. "It's just, I didn't know who you are, you know? I thought it'd be better to be safe than sorry, so I asked him to check you out… Please don't be offended!"

"I'm not…" he started, but he was cut off _yet again_ from the idiot behind the bar.

"I told you, Sakura-chan, I DON'T CHECK OUT GUYS!" Silence descended in the restaurant, people glancing nervously at the loud-mouthed worker who happened to finally be too loud for his own good. Sasuke watched Sakura squirm in her seat uneasily as he mentally cursed. Everyone was staring at them, and he loathed the circumstances that put him in this situation. Although he thought that bright pink hair worked for Sakura, he didn't like attention, and was one of the reasons he was so happy to _not_ be born with bright colored hair.

And then, when it seemed like nothing could go worse, _the dunce_ started to look between Sasuke and Sakura and then back again. A light bulb went off in his head, and you could tell by the expression on Naruto's face. Then he spun, gaping at the pastel colored girl.

"You're going to marry _this_ emotionless jerk?!" He stuck his hands out, motioning at Sasuke. Although his voice was not as loud as before, he already had everyone's attention. And this time, Sasuke's swearing _wasn't _silent.

Slowly, conversation began to pick up again, most choosing to ignore the spectacle and return to their meals.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said tersely as he leaned over, hoping to calm the hysteric man. Naruto looked like he was close to hyperventilating.

"Wait, what's the meaning of this, Naruto?" Sakura's soft voice came, as if using one would encourage Naruto to do the same. Then she looked to Sasuke. "You know each other?"

Before he could reply, Naruto cut him off for a _third time_ that evening. "Well, yeah, Sakura-chan. We've been friends for even longer than I've known you."

"Why haven't I met him, then? Or heard of him?"

"Well, I…" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd get along."

Dang it - Sasuke knew it was too good to be true. Naruto might have never been the brightest bulb in the box, but he knew people. If he said they wouldn't get along, there must be a reason as to why. But for the short time Sasuke knew Sakura, they had gotten along perfectly well. It was quite the conundrum.

"So… you two are getting hitched?" Naruto broke the silence.

"We agreed to talk about it." Sasuke replied, still staring at Sakura and wondering what on earth could be so wrong with her that Naruto thought they'd be at each other's throats.

"But teme, I didn't even know you wanted to get married. I would have set you up with someone… I thought you would have come to me before going _speed dating_." He stuttered out the word, as if it were strange and foreign. Then he laughed, relentlessly, earning offended glares from his two friends.

"It's a recent idea." Sasuke responded. Now Sakura was eyeing him worriedly.

"I said I wanted this to be real; I don't want to get married to you because you decided to do it on a whim."

"It's not; it's much more than a _whim,_ believe me. I have my reasons, and I'll explain them to you." He ground out, leaning his head into his hands. All this doubt, all of this confusion was simply annoying.

"Yes, tell us your reasons, Sasuke." Naruto suggested, with his hands under his chin as he leaned over the bar. Sasuke stared at him in aggravation before turning back to Sakura.

"Do you wanna go someplace more… private, now that you know I'm not a serial killer?" He suggested. She looked back at Naruto, who still leaned over the counter considerably too much, and nodded her head eagerly, grabbing her purse and jacket before hopping off the stool. Naruto, unfortunately for him, was stuck behind the counter and was not able to follow.

"Wait! Come back guys, I'll give you a discount!" He yelled once he realized he was being left behind and would not continue to hear what his friends were talking about. They ignored his offer and continued out of the building.

Once the door had closed, Sakura looked back and sighed before turning to Sasuke, a shy smile plastered to her face. "Well, that was hectic."

* * *

After leaving Ichiraku's, both Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side in silence, neither knowing what to say or where to start. They eventually came to a park. A bench overlooked a small pond in one of the more isolated areas. Sasuke motioned towards it, deciding it was a good place to talk, and Sakura seated herself on the right side. He joined her, sitting close but not too close. He wasn't sure what to do, considering he had never been in a similar situation before.

"I've known Naruto for nearly nine years." Sakura said suddenly. He nodded for her to continue – perhaps if they talked about their mutual friend, things would become easier and they would find some common ground.

"I first met him when I started college," she continued. "I was going med-school and used to stop by Ichiraku's all the time. That was, of course, before it became so big. Naruto was my waiter, and we'd strike up a conversation every once in a while until eventually we became friends. And I've been good friends with him ever since." The wind blew some dead leaves across the path by their feet. It was chilly outside.

"I've known Naruto since I was seven." Sasuke began, staring out over the water. "I came to this park every time my father took me with him on a business trip. I was always here when he was in meetings, and Naruto was always here because he had been living in the rooms above the restaurant with his foster family." His mind filled with old memories with every word he spoke. "Later Teuchi adopted him, saying Ayame always wanted a younger brother, and I'd make sure to come here every time I visited."

"That's sweet." Sakura chimed in. He wasn't sure how to respond – he didn't think it was sweet; it had just been convenient at the time.

"You're a doctor." He stated, recalling her mention of med school.

"Yes, I'm a neurologist." He raised his eyebrows, impressed. She was smart.

"Impressive."

"Thank you. What do you do?" Sakura asked him, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear, still staring straight ahead. The water seemed to calm both of their nerves.

"I work for the family business. My father's the head of the company, but he's planning on extending it. It's part of the reason I'm here." He explained, feeling unusually chatty. Now she gave him her full attention.

"Here with me or here in America?" she asked.

"Both. Technically, I'm here on a business visa, but I'm not able to stay permanently on that. I applied several times for an immigration visa, but it's not going through." He mumbled out.

"…so you figure if you get married, you'll get a spousal visa and be allowed to stay."

"Exactly."

"But isn't that going a little extreme?" She turned her body so she was fully facing him, tucking one leg under her. "You'd be willing to get married to someone you don't know just for your family's company?" She pried. He frowned.

"It's not just that. I need to get away. My life is boring - I want something different than that, something new. And although I want to have a family of my own, I just can't picture myself marrying anyone." He tried to explain, but she continued to look distressed.

"So you decided to just settle with whoever comes your way?" Sakura was upset, and he had made her upset with his poor word choice. Maybe that was why Naruto didn't think they'd get along; perhaps Sakura was too emotional?

"Sakura, it's not like that either." He looked her in the eye, hoping to convey what he couldn't with words, hoping she'd understand. "I want this marriage to be real as well." She nodded, not quite satisfied, but appeased for the moment.

Dusk was coming, and the hues of a dull sunset reflected over the pond. They focused on the scenery while it seemed like Sakura collected her thoughts and he waited for her to do so. And then again, she was the one to break the silence.

"The reason I asked you, the reason I told you I needed to get married… is because I don't want to get married." Sakura started, leaving him baffled and confused. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"You said…"

"I know what I said, and I'm not going back on any of it." She shook her head and decided to settle watching a little boy play with his mother, the opposite direction of where Sasuke was seated. She smiled faintly. "I grew up in a rich family; they had their own company, much like how your parent's own their own. Everything was fine, I loved them and they loved me, and it seemed like they supported my every decision. They helped me through med-school, didn't protest when I decided to branch out and get a place of my own… But about two months ago they called me over to have dinner with them, and told me they had arranged a marriage for me. They said that they had given me time to choose someone and settle down, but seeing that I'm already 27, they thought I'd never get married.

"The guy they want me to marry is twice my age, Sasuke." She finally looked back at him, but tears glistened in her eyes. He became uneasy, but instead of fidgeting he remained completely still; he hated seeing girls cry. Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"I thought that if I could find someone I actually liked, someone I got along with, I'd be able to marry them instead of someone I hardly know or like. If I get married, I want to do it on my own terms, not theirs." She said in a small voice, but it was laced with an undertone of determination. She paused, catching her breath as he processed the information. He then found the question that mattered most to him and asked it carefully.

"If you had to choose for yourself, would you have ever gotten married?" He asked quietly. She sniffled on her tears, and he handed her a handkerchief. He wished he could turn away, but he needed to see her face as she answered. Sasuke needed to be able to look her in the eyes and see if she spoke the truth, because if she didn't, he knew it would never work out.

"If I had to choose, I would have waited until I fell in love naturally, not forced. I would have wed that person and we would start our own family, grow old together… I just wanted to marry someone I loved." She looked up at him apologetically, not wanting to insult him. She didn't love him, she barely knew him. But she was willing to try, and that's what mattered. And so he decided to give her something he only gave on the rarest of occasions – he gave her a smile.

"In that case, I think this agreement might work out."

* * *

Sakura found herself blushing yet again in front of Sasuke, and this time she decided to try to cover it up by pretending there was something in her eye and brushing it out with the handkerchief he had given her. He didn't seem to pay it much mind, luckily for her. She stared down at her feet, suddenly remembering the list she had prepared earlier. If they were going to really consider this marriage thing, they needed to discuss some things, and quickly. If they didn't make a decision soon, she was afraid that she'd be forced to marry the old man her parents had chosen for her. He may have been good for the company, but not as her husband. She was also afraid that if she and Sasuke decided not to tie the knot, she wouldn't have enough time to find someone else that would.

And that would be disastrous.

So Sakura reached down to her purse, grabbed the list and held it between herself and Sasuke, who looked at it with slight curiosity.

"It's a list." She answered his unspoken question. "I thought about everything I wanted to discuss with you and wrote it down." He nodded his head, as if urging her to continue, but she didn't know where to start. Instead she busied herself with fixing her coat more securely around her in the cold autumn breeze.

"Are you cold? We can move somewhere else."

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine."

"Alright." He stared at her, as if daring her to make a move. When she didn't, he decided to move things along himself. "Can I see the list?"

Sakura nodded, handing it to him. His dark coal eyes scanned the paper in silence as he read it slowly, taking time to briefly think about every item. When he neared the end his eyebrows rose, which she cringed at, but he didn't say a thing. He merely nodded and handed it back to her. He looked away, folding his arms around him in his grey jacket.

"I won't ever force you, and I expect you to do the same for me." His deep voice finally spoke. "Anything intimate or romantic can come later or else we'll mess this up. We can do things at our own pace." Sasuke said the words factually, but Sakura swore she saw a shade of pink tint his cheeks.

"I agree."

"But I want kids someday." He said suddenly, glancing at her before turning his gaze away quickly.

"… How many kids?"

"Just a couple, but I wouldn't be upset if we had more." He slowly faced her again when she didn't respond. "Sakura?"

"That sounds good to me." She smiled, looking back down at the list in her hands. His eyes softened.

"So, I guess we should discuss money next?" Sakura stated, but it sounded like a question, as if she was unsure of herself.

"Money isn't a problem; I earn more than enough for the both of us, though I don't spend much of it." Sasuke replied.

"I earn enough money as well with my job, so I don't think it will turn into a problem. We should discuss larger purchases together, but the little things shouldn't be a problem…" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke nodded his agreement, but she continued to stare at him.

"What is it?" He finally asked, becoming stiff.

"What exactly is your job? I'm assuming you didn't tell me your last name earlier because your family owns the company you work for, and you didn't want to be stuck with a gold digger?"

"Exactly. I'm a CEO for our company, Uchiha Corps." Sasuke smirked, but it was swept off his face when Sakura blanched at his words. "Is there a problem?" He asked, slightly concerned with her reaction.

Finally, she answered him quietly, looking away with lidded eyes. "I just realized why Naruto didn't think we'd get along."

* * *

**So here's chapter 3. This one's dedicated to Bandana Bandit for being my first reviewer on the last chapter and guessing what was going to happen. I'm either very predictable or they're very intuitive; probably both.**

**But I'm not exactly trying to make this one all guessing games, so if you come to the conclusion of what's going to happen next, kudos to you! I'm having fun just writing this.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews! They're appreciated, believe me. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:** _"Exactly. I'm a CEO for our company, Uchiha Corps." Sasuke smirked, but it was swept off his face when Sakura blanched at his words. "Is there a problem?" He asked, slightly concerned with her reaction._

_Finally, she answered him quietly, looking away with lidded eyes. "I just realized why Naruto didn't think we'd get along."_

Chapter 4

…What? Seriously, _what? _He had just been sitting there, trying to get to know her better and trying to show a little more of himself than he was comfortable with (because, believe it or not, the conversation was_ not_ comfortable), when all of a sudden Sakura decided she knew why they wouldn't get along.

And by the way she told him, it looked as if he was the problem. It wasn't her and it wasn't both of them, but him and only him. What was so wrong with _him_? Sasuke admitted that he wasn't perfect, but up until the last few moments things had been going great, despite the run in with their mutual friend named 'Naruto'. Sakura hadn't clarified or added anything else after her little statement and he was growing annoyed, so Sasuke decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"…_What?_" It wasn't a stupid 'what'; if anything, it was the kind of 'what' that he might have growled out had it been anyone else he was talking to. But he needed to know, he needed her to answer him, so he refrained from his initial response. He tried oh-so-hard to keep from hissing the question, from demanding to know what on earth could have made her say that. So instead, Sasuke's voice came out perplexed, somewhere in between sounding like an idiot and sounding angry.

But once he looked at Sakura's face again, he softened and decided he was glad he didn't completely snap. The girl didn't look upset; instead she seemed troubled. She wasn't repulsed by some unknown thing he did, but instead seemed to be contemplating something.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly wider than normal. She didn't look like a deer in the headlights, but it was as if she could take in more information and analyze things better that way. And sure enough, it was a moment before she opened her mouth to answer him.

"It's not you… it's complicated." She settled on.

"Then why don't you explain it?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I…" Sakura looked at him one more time, this time with her eyes softening when they landed on his face. "It's too complicated. I still want to marry you, still want to discuss these things with you, but I'm afraid if I explain it to you now, you'll call it all off."

"If it's that concerning_, Sakura_, I want to know." He leveled his stare at her, but she had turned away, refusing to look at him.

"I'll tell you, I promise, but I also think…"

"You think what?" He prompted when she trailed off.

"I don't think you'd want to call it off for that reason." He sat, confounded yet again at her words. He hated feeling stupid, but at the moment there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

"Why?"

"Sasuke, please, could we just… go on discussing everything as we have been and forget about that little outburst? I promise once we finish I'll explain everything to you. It's workable if we decide to go through with our agreement, but if I tell you now I'm afraid we'll base our decision on that instead of the people we are." Still, she refused to look at him. She was afraid to look him in the eye, as if she were afraid of his rejection. Her face was turned straight ahead, but he could still read her like a book. She was hopeful. After everything, she was still hopeful that things might turn out, and he admired her for it.

"If we decide we will get married, but whatever… _it_ is, if it's too much for me, I can back out still, right?" Sasuke asked, needing to make sure.

"Of course." She replied, sincere as ever. And, as strange as it may be, he believed her.

Night was falling, and with it the temperature was dropping. Sasuke stood up, startling the woman now in front of him. She thought he was leaving. He was the pessimist and she was supposed to be the optimistic one, but somehow their roles had been reversed. It almost made him laugh, but he wasn't one to be easily humored.

So instead, he reached his hand out for her to take. "Come on; let's talk about this somewhere warmer."

And finally, Sakura looked at him again. And this time, she had a smile.

* * *

They had found a small café around the corner. It was small, warm, and cozy, everything a café should be. Sakura followed Sasuke's lead and sat down at a small booth in the corner of the room. There were not many people around, but they had found the perfect place for talking confidentially. Drugs, money, and other paraphernalia could be exchanged much easier and without notice – in their case, it was marriage plans.

Sakura scooted out of her coat, watching as Sasuke did the same. Unfortunately, a button from its collar had snagged in her hair, leaving her stuck in a bind. She quickly tried untangling it with her other hand, hoping to be fine before Sasuke had turned around. But he had seen her and was silently taking in the situation. Emotions didn't often pass on his face, but he looked unsure. He couldn't decide if he should help her or if it would be too awkward for either of them.

Sakura quickly broke eye contact, hoping it would detract from the current situation. Maybe if she could just get the stupid button loose from her hair, things would return to the way they were.

"Do you need…?" Sasuke finally asked, but she cut him off before he could finish the question.

"No, it's fine, just give me a sec." Sakura fiddled with the button about a minute more before the strands caught in it gave up their grip and were freed.

"What can I get for you?" A young waitress, probably in her late teens, came up to the edge of their table.

"I'll take a Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino, with lots of whipped cream and extra strawberry." The waitress nodded, writing down Sakura's order while Sasuke looked like she had grown two heads.

"Can I get anything for you, sir?" The young girl turned to man sitting across from her, who didn't seem to be paying the waitress much attention.

"Coffee, black" Sasuke muttered out, still staring at her with a quizzical brow. The waitress nodded and scampered off, presumably to make their drinks. Sakura took her chance and decided to ask what was on his mind.

"What?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are you looking at me like that?" She prodded. He snorted and shook his head, and Sakura could swear she caught a smirk pass his lips.

"Tch, nothing really. I was just thinking if you die early, we'll know why."

"Excuse me?" She put her hand over her heart, though she was more amused than offended. He seemed to catch that and clarified.

"That stuff will kill you." He said, still staring at her.

"It's coffee, it's not supposed to be good for you. You drink it because it tastes good, like alcohol or watching TV."

"A little bit of plain coffee is actually good for your health; the same's true with wine. Your argument is flawed. I thought you were the one in the health profession."

"Well, watching TV isn't good for your health." She hoped to gain back her side in the debate, but was failing miserably.

"I never said it was." There it was: that smirk she knew she saw grace his face a moment ago. It was now in plain sight and aimed at her. Sasuke won and he knew it. Sakura turned her head, refusing to meet his smug gaze. Luckily for her the waitress had just returned.

"Here you are, enjoy!" She handed Sasuke his black abyss of a drink before she handed Sakura her own beautiful concoction, just waiting to be consumed. It looked so appetizing, so delectable, so…

"Would you like some coffee with your cream and sugar?" Sasuke's voice asked with an entertained lilt present in it. Sakura turned and glared, grabbing her drink and pulling it close to her, but it seemed Sasuke wasn't quite finished.

"Does that even have any coffee in it?"

"Fine, fine, you won! It's terrible for me and I will die young from too much sugar intake. Are you happy?" She asked, but Sasuke's smirk turned from entertained to satisfied, if that was even possible. For him it seemed to be and was, apparently, his way of replying 'Yes, yes I am happy. I _won_.'

"So, shall we finish where we left off?" Sakura asked, sobering up the mood. Sasuke nodded in agreement, sipping his coffee as she pulled the list back out.

Conversing seemed to become easier, and as they discussed their possible futures, it was clear that they worked well together. They clicked, and as cliché as Sakura found it to be, it was true - she and Sasuke were a good match.

A few hours had passed, and when the café closed they had changed locations once again, now sitting in Sasuke's car. Sakura reclined in the passenger's seat, staring through the opened sunroof at the night sky. Not a star was visible, with all the city lights and smog, but the cool air was refreshing for the moment.

They had gone through the list, had talked about any concerns they had with the different subjects and had even found others that were not listed. It had taken forever, but they had stayed talking about it until they were finished. Time was of the essence, and though both had work the next day, they made sure things were completed. And though Sakura knew her body would loathe her the next day from her lack of sleep, this was more important than work.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice rumbled softly from the driver's side. "I've made my decision."

They had both taken some time just to get their thoughts together, to piece in the overflow of information that was surging through their brains. It had been silent for a while, but it seemed as if that was done with.

Sakura turned in her reclined chair, putting the weight on her left arm as she faced him. "And what have you decided?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I think this can work out, and I want to take that chance and go for it."

"I agree."

"But before this can go any further, Sakura," Sasuke's steady gaze met hers, unwavering and serious. "You have to tell me why Naruto didn't think we'd get along."

She gulped, but nodded nonetheless. "You're the son of Fugaku Uchiha and second in line to inherit his company. I don't have any interest in business, which is why my parents wanted to marry me off to someone who was, because I am their only child and therefore am their only heir."

"So this has to do with business?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated than that. My last name is Haruno." She didn't have to wait for understanding to hit him. Sasuke understood immediately what she meant; Sakura could see it in his eyes, even in the dark car only lit by the street lamp it was parked next to. She held her breath as she watched Sasuke. He blanched at her briefly before turning and grabbing the steering wheel and staring out into oblivion. His face was blank, but one glance at his eyes told that he wasn't just sitting there; he was thinking and processing every bit of information he had been given.

Ragged breathing was the only sound that permeated the air, and Sakura restrained herself from rapping her fingers against the glass on the window or tapping her feet. It was bad enough that she had had to spring the news on Sasuke so quickly; she had no right to be so restless.

But the nervous, jittery side in her that seemed to be overly displayed in Sasuke's presence wouldn't quell. He was making a decision that could change both of their lives, and her brain overflowed with anticipation and anxiousness because of that. She settled on twiddling her thumbs, an odd gesture that she had never really understood, but had picked up from her third grade teacher. She rotated both of her thumbs around each other as fast as she could without them touching then abruptly changed the direction they twirled, ignoring the elephant in the room as best she could.

"We should do it." A deep voice muttered, scaring Sakura into stillness. She looked at Sasuke, who was now meeting her eyes with such intensity that she felt as if she was falling. "We should get married, Sakura."

She grasped his outstretched hand and nodded, bewildered but she smiled as they shook on it. "Okay then."

It was the most important business meeting of her life.

**Ah, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm so sorry! I started college, and I've been super busy with that and stuff for high school as well... and honestly, I got out of my writing funk for a while. Finally I decided to try and finish this tonight, and this was a hard chapter to write. I don't think I even looked over it to edit it, and I honestly don't care; as long as I'm through with that awkward spot, hopefully things will get better from here. I'm not going to promise when I'll update next, because I don't know, but I think I'm getting back into the hang of things.**

**Thank you for every review, they make my day when I read them and they are part of the reason I finally got back on track with this - you guys don't know how much they mean to me. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ino Yamanaka was always considered the spontaneous one. Her reputation was well known, and she was proud of it. In her circle of friends, she was the party animal. She was the adrenaline junky. She, more than anyone else she knew, was impulsive.

Sakura Haruno was _not_.

That was why, when Ino received the phone call, she nearly had a heart attack. After a long, hard day of work she had come home, fell out of her scrubs, and soaked for hours in a luxurious bubble bath. With her hair pulled up in a messy bun, she breathed in the scents of eucalyptus oils and sipped from a glass of red wine. Afterwards, she had given herself a manicure, pedicure, and put on a silky nightgown, planning to pamper herself the rest of the night with dinner, a movie, and then bed.

It was 6:30 when she took a package of green beans from the refrigerator to start on her dinner, and it was then that the phone rang.

Ino sighed, eyed her cell on the countertop, and put the beans down. The screen flashed "Sakura" under a close-up picture of her friend's forehead taken once when she had passed out in her popcorn during a late-night chick flick on TV. She frowned slightly out of confusion and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Pig. I need a witness," the familiar voice from the speaker replied.

"A witness? For what?" Ino asked dumbly. She knew she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, especially compared to her studious friend, but Sakura was being vague and, quite frankly, didn't always make sense.

"So that I can get married." Sakura answered nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious, everyday thing to say.

"You actually decided to tie the knot with that Sasuke guy? Are you serious, Sakura? You've known him for what, a week now?"

"Yes. We actually decided that night we went out to Ichiraku's, we just decided to give it a few days to sink in so that if we changed our minds we could."

"Sakura, I haven't even met him yet, and you're marrying him? Do you know how dangerous this is? You still don't even know who he really is!" Ino argued exasperated into the receiver. She was sick of her best friend acting like she'd been hit in the head with a brick one too many times. She understood the pressures she faced from her parents, but her way of dealing with that tension was a bit extreme - too extreme, for anyone mentally sane.

There was silence on the other end for quite some time, and just as Ino was going to speak again, Sakura's voice cut in.

"Actually, I _do_ know who he is, exactly who he is. I told you Naruto knew him, right?" Her voice was quiet and laced with a tint of guilt.

"Yeah, you told me, but that idiot isn't always known for having the best judgment in matters, Forehead."

"Naruto has better judgment on people's characters than anyone else I know, Ino. You've said that yourself, so don't deny it; I remember. Plus, they've known each other since they were kids. And… I know Sasuke as well, well enough to know that he's not the crazy psychopath that you think he is. The reason he didn't tell me his last name the night I met him… he's an _Uchiha_, Ino. Sasuke Uchiha, heir to _Uchiha Corps_."

It felt like the breath was knocked out of Ino's lungs. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wooden cupboard in front of her. "Sakura, I know you want to get back at your parents, but isn't this going a little too far? Both your and Sasuke's parents hate each other, to the point of hardly associating with the same people. They've been business competitors since before you were born. I doubt things are going to change now."

"I'm not doing this to get back at them, Ino. I'm doing this for me, and for my happiness. It's not how I imagined getting married, but it's my choice… and Sasuke's." She added quietly. Ino sighed, cursed herself and her inability to change the course of things in Sakura's life. She wanted her friend, her best friend, to have the best. The only thing was it seemed as if Sakura was lowering her standards of "best", and Ino hated it, but she couldn't find a way out of Sakura's crazy plan. The girl was against the plans her parents tried to make for her, but she didn't want to sever ties with them. Her heart was too big for her own good.

And it was that big heart that made Ino want to support her friend and be there on the most important day of her life.

"So, when will you be getting married?" She asked.

"In an hour." Sakura's chipper voice came back and Ino almost choked on her own tongue.

"Are you freakin' serious?!" She yelled into the phone.

"I'll meet you at city hall in an hour. Don't be late!" And Sakura hung up.

Ino threw the phone across the room in a fit of rage and zoomed to her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

When Ino got out of her car, five minutes late and a block from city hall, she clutched her purse and awkwardly ran in her hot-pink pumps down the sidewalk. She held a simple bouquet in her hands, made up of white and pink anemones she had picked up at her parents' flower shop on the way down. And now she was late.

Sliding past an elderly couple, she pushed into the door, only to feel it open all too quickly with the weight of another person next to her, obviously having the same idea. They stumbled in, barely catching themselves, while onlookers stared at them briefly with curiosity before continuing on with their own business. Ino looked up, only to meet a blond haired, blue eyed man in a white monkey suit.

"Naruto? You're late!" She gasped, trying to still catch her breath.

"Hey! You're late too, Pig!" He exclaimed back before quickly shying away from her glare. "No, I'm sorry, Ino…"

"What did I say about calling me that?!" She grit through her teeth as the man in front of her looked as if he was about to wet himself. She shook her head, letting him knew she was grudgingly letting it go. He was too puppy-like for her to really be mad, not that she'd ever tell him that. "Let's just get there before Sakura murders us, okay?"

"Yeah, she's a thousand times scarier than you'll ever be…" Naruto muttered as she pulled him towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, what room is the Haruno- Uchiha wedding?" She asked the man seated behind the computer with a smile. Naruto rolled his eyes, to which she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Room 212. The elevator is under repair, so you're gonna have to take the stairs." The man replied, and Ino widened her glossed smile, resting her hand on her heart in appreciation.

"Thank you so much!" She tugged Naruto behind her, quickly sauntering out of the room and to the stairwell. They hurried up, taking the stairs two at a time while Naruto muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Ino asked while also contemplating whether or not to slip off her heels and make her ascent easier, but thinking of all the dirty shoes that could have stepped in who-knows-what and climbed up the same steps before her made up her mind to a decisive "no".

"I said this is stupid." Naruto muttered. Ino stopped.

"Then why are you here?" She turned to him, eyes questioning.

"The same reason you're here. I might not like their decision, but Sakura and Teme would be doing this whether or not I came to support them; they're both stubborn like that." He shrugged. "I already tried talking them out of it, and they wouldn't listen. So now all I can do is show up with a smile on my face, and hope they remember that I came for them when it counts. That's what friends do, yeah?"

"Yeah." She slowly made her way up to the door that led out to the second level. It was semi shocking that Naruto, the most optimistic person she knew was thinking the same way she was. It was frightening.

"But it's Sakura-chan and Teme. They'll end up happy, I know it." Ah, there was the confidence he put in other people so often. Ino hoped he was right, that this wasn't the one time he was wrong about a situation with the people he knew best.

The sureness clear in his expression while his words made a huge gamble made her think he was a little stupid, but nevertheless, the faithfulness he expressed towards his friends warmed her heart. Perhaps he would win his bet in this game called life, and perhaps the seemingly foolish decision their cherry blossom made would pay off big.

Unfortunately, it seemed like a fairytale too real to be true.

* * *

The ceremony was bland and went without a hitch. Sakura had yelled at them when Ino and Naruto finally walked into the room while Sasuke looked on with a slight look of irritation on his face, saying nothing, and giving her the chills. He was hot, just like Sakura had told her, and the shallow part of her wanted some good eye-candy like that for herself, but the real part of her wondered if the handsome man in front of her would really make her friend happy. The psychotic pinkhead had then introduced them, and Ino awkwardly shook his large hand. She shoved the bouquet she had brought into Sakura's hand, who at least had the decency to wear a white dress, even if it was simple and not a wedding dress. Then the ceremony started.

It was quick, they signed the papers, and when the man who had married the new couple said "You may now kiss the bride", Sasuke planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek that was briefer than any peck Ino had ever witnessed. It was pathetic, really. Naruto popped a bottle of champagne he had apparently smuggled under his suit jacket while she took pictures with a disposable Polaroid camera. They all took a swig of the alcoholic drink, because the blond had forgotten to bring glasses as well, and then they were done.

On their way out of the building, Ino waited until Naruto and Sakura had already gone out the door and into the crisp, cold air before grabbing Sasuke's black jacket sleeve and pulled him back.

"If you do anything, absolutely anything to hurt her, I will take her away from you and make your life a living hell. Got it?"

The deep black eyes that stared at her softened marginally before turning serious once again as he nodded and answered her "Aah."

"Good." Ino stared him down, hoping to put the fear of God into him as he opened his car door for Sakura, got in, and drove off. Her best friend was married now, and never before that moment had she imagined any tears she would shed on that day would be anything but out of happiness.

"So, I guess they've really done it." Naruto's voice came from next to her, a white cloud from the cold exiting his mouth as he let a breath go. "I hope they end up happy."

"Yeah, me too." She wiped her eyes and turned away.

* * *

It was midnight when Ino was woken up by her cell phone beeping at her. She rolled over and glared at the device, but when she saw the caller ID every thought but worry left her mind. She lunged for the phone, opened it up, and without hesitation answered.

"Sakura? What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," came a tired voice from the other end of the line. Ino's heart rate started to return to normal, but she wasn't totally convinced.

"…He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Ino, he didn't hurt me at all. I'm at home, actually. Can't sleep. I was wondering, since neither of us have work tomorrow, if you wanted to come over?"

Ino paused. "Wait, you're at home? I thought I saw you get into the same car as Sasuke… it he over there?"

"No. He took me out to dinner and then dropped me off. So do you want to come over?"

She hesitated slightly, trying to digest the strangeness of it all before answering, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

After changing into some sweats, a jacket and stopping by the 24-hour liquor store, Ino showed up on Sakura's doorstep and rang the bell. She held up some bottles of wine and smiled, which made Sakura smile back and let her into her apartment. Without a word they cracked open a bottle and microwaved some popcorn, putting in a chick flick and sat down on the carpet, leaning against the sofa.

They were near the end of the movie, at the part where the main characters decided the other one was worth it, and decided to find each other when she heard Sakura sniffle. Ino waited a minute, but sure enough there were tears coming down Sakura's face and it wasn't from the movie.

"Hey, Forehead, what's going on?" She asked tentatively, but Sakura didn't answer. "Hey, Sakura," She said, seriously and with more than a hint of worry lacing her voice, as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sakura sill didn't answer and only sobbed harder, leaning into herself until Ino pulled her over so that her friend's head laid in her lap as she stroked her hair back and held her as if she was a small child.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Sakura spoke up. Her voice was small, much smaller than it should be. "You know, I always imagined my wedding would be different than… this." Ino held her tongue and waited for her friend to continue.

"I don't regret it, not at all, but I just… I still had my fantasies, and they're never going to happen now - but I don't regret a thing." She emphasized.

"I know, Saks." She replied as Sakura sat back up and whiped her face with the back of her hand. "So what are your plans now?" She asked, hoping to get her friend to look towards the future instead of wallowing in the 'what could have been's.

"Sasuke and I are going to look for a place of our own." She sniffed. "We've talked about it, and although we're gonna go at our own pace… we're gonna start somewhere new. Either of us moving into the other's place would seem like an intrusion, sort of. After that, I guess we'll have to spring the news on our families somehow. They're gonna freak, and I woudn't be surprised if one of us is disowned at the end of this all, but it's better to tell them ourselves than having them read about it once the press caches wind, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ino agreed. She didn't really know Sasuke, his family, or even Sakura's own parents, but even she knew the marriage was going to be a bigger deal than it would have been if Sakura had married anyone else. The Harunos and Uchihas were very hostile towards each other, even if the only reason for their animosity was the fact that they were contenders in business. Both companies seemed set on securing monopolies and being on top, and both saw the other in the way. Sheer pride stopped either family from finding any type of deal or truce with the other because they both wanted it all.

Little did they know that their worlds were about to be shaken.

"You know, Pig?" Sakura spoke, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I never thought I'd be spending my wedding night with you in my living room, watching movies, eating junk and drinking more wine than either of us need."

The blond grinned, her happiness returning now that her friend was starting to regain her humor. "That's what friends are for, Forehead."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review, fav, or add this to their story alerts. It means so much to me, and I wouldn't have gotten this far on this story without you guys. So thank you, here's to you. **** I hope the explanations about the animosity between the Harunos and Uchihas make sense, and at least give you a general idea of what's happening. I didn't go in depth, that's for another chapter, but as long as you have an idea, that's enough for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was noon when Sasuke pulled his car around front of Sakura's apartment. That morning he had woken up at dawn, just as the sunlight slipped through his windows, and something had felt _off_. He had sat up, stiff as a board, and as he slowly stretched his neck around it hit him – he had gotten married. The rest of the morning went by in a trance as he shuffled around his apartment.

He had never seen the point of buying a large home when he was all by himself. He was living it New York, a city that had no lack of people. There were people everywhere, noise everywhere, smells everywhere, and what brought him here: business. And as much as it wounded his pride to admit it, stranded in this city filled to the brim with life and unnecessary noise to keep his thoughts occupied, he was lonely. Sure, it had been his choice to leave his old life behind in hopes for something better, but he still missed some aspects of it. He missed his family.

And now he was creating something new with a woman he had barely met, gambling the rest of his life away on what had seemed like the best option, the only option. As Sasuke got out of his car and went to Sakura's door, he wondered if his gamble would pay off in the long run or put him into a debt he could never repay. But it didn't matter anymore; he was already in this arrangement all the way, what had happened was done, and it was up to them to make the best of it. He closed his eyes. He rang the doorbell.

It took a minute, but the door finally opened. However, Sasuke was surprised to find it was not Sakura he met, but Ino. She glared at him briefly before leaving the door open and walked back inside the house. He took that as his go ahead to enter.

Standing awkwardly in the main room, he waited for what seemed an eternity. Growing up he remembered his mother taking an enormous amount of time to get ready, and although he loved his mother dearly, he hoped Sakura wasn't the same way. Such little routines and regiments were unnecessary, at least to his male eyes. Finally, Sakura came out, dressed casually but nice, her hair slightly damp.

"Sorry! I forgot the time and was still in the shower." She apologized, frowning slightly. He shrugged and went back to the door.

"Ready?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse then I'll be all set to go."

"Go where, Forehead?" Ino came into the room from the kitchen.

"Oh, we're just going house hunting. I told you that last night, didn't I?"

Ino nodded, and then waved them out the door. "Well you might as well get going, then. Have fun!"

Sakura smiled, grabbed her purse, and followed him out of her house. Once she had turned away though, the smile on Ino's face vanished and she glared hard at Sasuke. If she thought she was intimidating, she was only fooling herself. He had known her for less than 24 hours, and she already got on his nerves. However, he also knew she was Sakura's – _his wife's_ – best friend, and he would be seeing a lot of her. It was somewhat irking, but unless he wanted to instigate their first fight as a couple, he needed to at least pretend that he didn't mind her, for Sakura's sake.

… Or maybe it was mostly for his sake.

They were sitting in the car when it started – a sound that caught him off guard more than he ever thought a nose could. Sakura had started humming.

She wasn't facing him, but instead had her elbow propped on the window with her fist under her chin, staring out at the chilly landscape. Her hum was almost silent, but every now and again he would hear the little melody escape her lips, most likely caused by some song that had caught in her head. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it, but he didn't dislike it either.

But the humming caused Sasuke to realize a fact that scared him immensely – humming was, essentially, one of the hundreds of things he didn't know about the woman he married.

"So, where to first?" Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts and he quickly pushed his panic aside. He had to get a hold of himself; if he could jump out of his body, he'd do so and give himself a good smack, if only to get his head on straight again. Freaking out the first day they were married simply wouldn't do. It was unacceptable.

Sasuke started the car.

* * *

Their first stop had been to a large apartment downtown. Sasuke disliked the noise and Sakura had thought it was too far from the hospital she worked at, so it was a no go. They checked out several more, all of which were also tossed aside because they didn't meet their needs. Things might have gone much smoother if they had hired a real estate agent, but both decided against it for the off chance that someone would leak that the heirs to two major, feuding businesses were looking for a house together. There was always that risk, and they couldn't hide it from everybody, but the less people that knew about their situation the better.

They were on their way to a less busy area when Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura answered, though Sasuke noticed her eyes became saucers and her light skin paled. "Hi mom… yes … actually now's not such a great time… " She suddenly raised her eyebrows and became even more uneasy. "…I'll check and call you back later, okay? Bye."

Silence filled the car. Sakura broke it. "My parents want me to go to dinner with them." Sasuke waited, not sure of what to say. Sure enough, she continued. "I haven't talked to them since they told me they had arranged for me to get married. I don't know what…" she trailed off, closing her eyes as if she had a headache. She probably did.

"I should go, shouldn't I? I should just tell them and get it over with."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, his eyes searching for the street he had to turn at. "Do you want me to come?"

"I… I'm not sure. I think maybe I should tell them myself." Sasuke said nothing, and after a minute Sakura spoke up again. "Actually, maybe you should come, if you don't mind terribly."

"Aa."

Sakura giggled. "So I'm assuming that's a yes?"

He smirked, and gave a quick nod. He pulled the car into the driveway of a nice looking house and got out. They were shown in to find that it was freshly painted, roomy enough for the both of them and then some, and was located in more residential and secluded area of the city. The house wasn't a big and imposing mansion like either of their parents owned, but not shabby in the least bit. It was not that far from the hospital nor did it create a long commute to the office, and the best part about it in Sasuke's eyes was that it was just enough to the edge of things that it was quiet.

The house was perfect, and they bought it.

* * *

After their day of house hunting, Sasuke had taken Sakura back to his place. It felt strange at first, when he had led her up and unlocked his door only to earn a surprised look from his neighbor and everyone else on the way that had recognized him. When he had retrieved his mail earlier, the doorman froze momentarily at the sight of the pink haired beauty he had with him. Sasuke rarely had company, and when he did it was never a girl. _Never_.

And they didn't even know that the woman they saw with him was his wife.

Stepping onto the threshold of his rooms, he stepped aside to let Sakura in and closed the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes, setting them aside as she did the same.

"The bathroom…" Her voice was hesitant.

"First door to the left," He pointed towards the hallway, and Sakura thanked him, scurrying along as he leaned against the wall and sifted through his mail. Underneath a few bills he found a magazine that he hadn't subscribed to, and scoffed. Hadn't he asked his assistant to take care of this? He searched the front page for any contact information, trying to ignore the colorful blurbs that promised more information about celebrity scandals he didn't wish to know about. Then he noticed, in fine print partially hidden under the mailing sticker, a name and a face he recognized: Sakura Haruno.

Curious, he set the rest of the mail down and sat on a kitchen barstool, quickly flipping to the specified page. There were two pictures, one of Sakura, the other of a man at least twice her age that he didn't recognize, both under the heading "Haruno: Digging for Gold or Loving the Old?". Sasuke narrowed his eyes; it struck a nerve.

"What's got you so angry?" Sakura asked merrily from the other end of the room. She must have just come back.

"Who knew about your parents' arranged marriage for you?"

Sakura paused. "You, Naruto, Ino, my parents, and the man himself. Why?"

"That's everyone?"

"It should be… Why? What is it?"

Sasuke held up the magazine, showing her the page. Sakura frowned and took it from him, sitting down beside him and started reading. Her face was concentrated and calculating, an expression more severe than usual. He itched to know what was said but kept quiet, knowing he would find out shortly.

"I don't understand; this was supposed to be kept secret." Sakura shook her head and set the magazine on the bar, looking to him with her brow furrowed.

"There's not a chance that –,"

"I know it wasn't Naruto or Ino. They both knew that it was to be kept secret; they wouldn't tell anyone." She closed her eyes before continuing.

"I guess _he_ could have let the information leak, but I don't see any reason for him to do so; he wouldn't want to upset my parents and be in danger of breaking their 'deal'. Then that leaves…" Sakura opened her eyes and scrunched her nose in disgust, as if she had bitten into an apple only to find it was rotten. Sasuke watched patiently as she whipped out her cell and dialed a number, and he reached out and pulled the corner of the magazine across the granite countertop towards him.

"Hello? Dad, it's Sakura… no, I don't know about dinner yet, I have a question for you though. See, there's this magazine article…"

Sasuke skimmed the article. There was nothing in it he didn't already know, albeit the information had major gaps. What was displayed was contorted, skewed to show Sakura as that money-loving girl who'd do anything for an even fatter wallet. They couldn't be more wrong. _Disgusting._

"Yes, it was terrible, they… wait. You _what?_" Sasuke glanced up from the magazine to see Sakura, a look of shock and horror on her face that quickly turned to rage. In that moment, he decided two things: one, Sakura's parents must have royally screwed up again, and two, he should never, _ever _do anything to get himself on his wife's bad side.

Sakura's voice was becoming steadily louder. "You had no right to…I'm not marrying him. That's final… No, I don't think you understand…_**I'm already married!**__"_

_That _took him by surprise. Sakura's breath came in short puffs and her chest heaved, and it was a moment before she spoke again. This time her voice was low, self-assured and a thousand times more dangerous. "No; I've made my own decision, and I married Sasuke Uchiha." Then she hung up.

There was a moment where she stood in the middle of his apartment, stunned and out of breath, as if a tornado had blown through and sucked the air out of her lungs. Everything was still, and the fringe around her face lay limp. The green eyes that were usually filled with a peaceful amusement glistened with wetness like they shouldn't. Then she broke. A couple dry heaves gave way to tears, which picked up speed quickly like a river does when it approaches a fall.

And he sat there, uncomfortable and not knowing what to do like an idiot. Finally, he had the mind to move her somewhere else, but finding the courage to get up was more of a feat than he knew it would be. He hesitantly, almost afraid to touch her, put his hands on her shoulders and led her to the couch. He sat her down, but she had turned around and latched onto his shoulder, and awkwardly he came down with her. They sat for a moment, and after a while Sakura calmed down enough to stop crying.

"Sorry about that." She sniffed as she unattached herself from him. Fresh air hit it and he suddenly felt cold. He didn't say anything, but let her go on.

"My parents, they thought if the public knew about the arrangement, I might be persuaded into accepting it."

His tongue felt bitter. "How -,"

"They didn't tell the magazine, but instead let some of the information drop at a party. Rumors started to spread around, and I guess one of the reporters caught wind."

"They're that careless?" From what he had been told, or as he understood, Sakura's parents loved her, but didn't always go about things the right way. Her arranged marriage was a prime example of that. What he didn't understand, though, was how someone who had been in business as long as the Harunos had would not be cautious about the press. He didn't understand how, his family's biggest competitors, could be so _foolish_.

"I don't know why they chose to handle it that way. It's not like them, but that's what happened." Sakura weakly explained. If that wasn't enough, she added. "They've been stressed lately."

Sasuke shook his head, not really buying it. Oh, he believed the Harunos were stressed lately, but what he didn't believe was that it was enough for them to act like… like an… what was the word?

Oh, yes: _imbecile_.

He decided to keep that little thought to himself and moved on to better, more important topics.

"Your parents know that we're married." He said, bluntly.

"Yeah… oh crap." Sakura widened her eyes before hiding her face behind her hands. "I didn't mean to tell them like that. I didn't want to tell them like that." she mumbled.

Apparently, Harunos _didn't_ act well under emotional pressure, and Sasuke started to put more faith into Sakura's defense that her parents had been stressed lately.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to meet them now – and as quickly as possible so we might have some damage control." Sakura was now sitting up again, head cleared and ready for action. "It's going to suck if they leak this to the press too… I guess I'll call them soon and make sure we have dinner before the end of next week." She sighed.

Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her.

"And, Sasuke? It might be wise… to tell your parents as soon as possible, too." She meekly added.

He nodded, got up and went to the kitchen where he had set his phone. She seemed surprised, as if she hadn't expected him to react right away. He smirked at that – silly Sakura. Then he surprised her even more.

"Want to order food in, tonight?" He understood the severity of the situation, he truly did, but they had been hounded by it enough for the past few days. It was dinner time, and he knew Sakura was just as hungry as he was. He was not afraid to face her parents on the issue, he was not afraid of the hell that would break loose once their marriage was made public, and he knew that with time, everything would work out. He wasn't fazed by those things.

But Sasuke was terrified of facing the person in his life that he looked up to, wanted approval from, and knew he was about to make very angry: his father.

* * *

**Sorry, long update. Bad update. Not the best, and usually by the time I post a chapter I have already started a little on the next, but I haven't. I'll try to have it up in less time than this one though.**

**… On the bright side, I've been putting all of my writing time into another little SasuSaku fanfic, one that actually has decent length chapters and isn't AU. Sort of. I need to edit it, and then I might post the first chapter soon. We'll see. :)**


End file.
